Memories
by brokenxrequiem
Summary: [Sorry about the shortness of the 1st chappie. PLEASE R&R] Rain. Rain drenched my clothing instantaneously. But was it rain? If it was I never knew such thing could feel so bitter. I was all alone. [Squiffie or Clouffie?]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ehh..this story is dumb too but please READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

That _day_. That _moment_. It broke my heart and scattered the pieces across the land. So it could never be filled again. My _undying_ love for the brown-haired prince locked itself up deep within my wounds. It all happened so fast, right before my eyes. I am such an _idiot_.

_Rain_. Rain drenched my clothes instantaneously. But was it rain? If it was, I never knew such water could feel salty and bitter. The rain gathered uncontrollably in the corners of my eyes. I sunked slowly unto my knees hoping he could hear me. The incident flashed right before my indigo eyes replaying itself over and over again. I could remember everything like a play. My mind rehearsed the play daily in my dreams. --- I shot up momentarily drowning in my sweat. This cursed feeling reoccurred every day. My memories were haunting me. Not wanting to let me forget the pain, the remorse, the misery I felt everyday…

* * *

**A/N: SORRY** for the **SUPER SHORT** chapter. I don't think anyone would read my dumb fan fics anyways. But if you do, PLEASE REVIEW! I am practically begging. If I even get one review I might write the next chapter. I know that is confusing and all now and I am sorry. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. gives you a cookie 


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Chapter 2: Explanation

**A/N:** I am so happy! **dances around** Here is the next chappie! It'll explain some parts of first chappie. Oh and I changed the title.

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar:** **THANKS **TO Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar FOR REVIEWING! You Rock! Thanks for being so nice and you're just so awesome! Here is the next chappie just for you! Yoru the first reviewer!

**DarkSpades:** As I was writing this chappie another review came along! I am so happy! **THANK YOU SO MUCH** DarkSpades! You rock too!

**vampiegurl: **Wow. Another review! Now3 reviews! **Thank you so much vampiegurl**! Just to let you know vampiegurl, your one of my favorite authors. You write such amazing stories and I can't belive I get the honor of getting a review from you. Thank you so much!

You guys encourage me so much. Thank you. Now I don't feel sad. Sorry if this chapter sucks though. I don't want to let you guys down.

**Disclaimer:** Yea..sure go ahead and sue me for owning nothing except this dumb plot.

* * *

"Yuffie..Yuffie.Wake up. You okay?" Aeirth asked n while shaking me roughly. "Ughh..what happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "It..you..happened again. You had _that nightmare_ didn't you?" She asked putting her hands on her hip. "Yea..I uhh guess so. But you know it's not a dream, Aeirth. Wait than what happened after that?" "You blacked out like always." "Oh. Ughh..my head hurts again." I leaned back on my head. "Yuffie, just rest. I'll get you some Tylenol if you want. Oh and also a friend of mine is coming to visit us. He'll be here in a couple minutes I think. I think you'll like him." "Him? It's a guy? Isn't Kairi coming over?" "Kairi's still kind of on vacation." "What's he look like?" I stared at Aeirth as she chuckles. What was so funny?

Ding Dong. "I guess you'll see for yourself."Aeirth replied standing up and walking towards the door. I stood up following Aeirth to the door with a blanket wrapped around me. I watched as she slowly opens the door as if a monster would pop out and kill us. A spiked blonde boy stood at the door and walked inside giving Aeirth a big death hug. I gaped at the sight of him.

He was _handsome_. No he was more than that. He was hot.

"Cloud let go of me!" Aeirth screamed even though she knew she secretly enjoyed it. "Hey Aer. How ya doing? I just missed ya. Jeesh." The blonde-haired guy replied letting her go. I assumed his name was Cloud. I stared at the tall handsome figure. Dressed in all black. My indigo eyes met faceto face with his. "Hi?" I whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "Hey. So I guess your Aeirth's roommate? I am Cloud. It's nice to meet you." He walked over smiling. I took a step back. No. "No!" I screamed sprinting towards my room. I left him there with a confused look on his face. "Did I do something?" Cloud asked turning to Aeirth. She sighed and her smile turning into a frown. "Yuffie. Her name's Yuffie. She is..is..is troubled." "Troubled? Like challenged?"He asked raising an eyebrow. "No. Yuffie that poor girl she she…" "Aeirth, come on just tell me." Aeirth walked over to the black couch and sat down. " About a year ago, she was captured by the army. Commander Squall Leonheart took her in. Yuffie helped in the battle and fell in love with the commander. What she didn't know was that he was also _royalty_."She said the word in disgust. "Royalty? Like a king?"Cloud asked walking towards the chair. "An _heir_ to the throne. Then something.. That that day..

* * *

_Flashback - Yuffie's POV:_

"What? No? No no! Your lying." I shook my head back and forth sunking to my knees onto the wet ground. It was pouring down upon me and _Squall_. "Yuffie. I am sorry. I didn't mean to—"No! You're a liar! No Squall! I..i..i..loved you! Why Squall? Why!" I screamed. " I am sorry Yuffie."—I covered my ears like a three year old. No I didn't want to hear.—"I loved you too." The brown-haired prince said walking away and leaving the love of his life weeping on the ground. "Squall! I hate you! I hate you!" By this time tears were pouring onto my face feeling salty and bitter. I felt so alone as I watch him sprinting away…

"Wow. She had to go through that?" Cloud stated wide-eyed. " Yea. I found her on the street crying in the pouring rain. Then I sort of took her in and now she just lives with me. She suffered from hypothermia and ever since then.." "Even since then? What happened?" Cloud said interrupting.

"Ever since then, she has nightmares of that _day_. She keeps telling me that it's not nightmares. It's to punish her for being so stupid. That her memories are hanting her. " Tears rolled down her soft skin. "I've been trying so hard to tell her that it's not her fault." Aeirth screamed trying to hide her tears. "Why? Why did Squall _leave_ her?" "Because she was just _some girl_ that he fell in love with and he was royalty that damn bastard!" Tears poured down the shivering girl. Cloud slowly pulled her in and put his arms around her. "It's okay Aeirth. I'll help you. I'll help Yuffie get past that and go on with her life."

* * *

Yuffie's POV: (Yuffie's room) Now Italics mean thoughts

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself._ He was just being nice. Ugh..I hate my life! _I punded into my pillow. "I hate my life!" I screamed into the pillow muffering my words.

_Why? What did I do to deserve this? And I made Aeirth's life worse. I am a life ruiner. I hate myself. _"That day.." _I could hear Aeirth telling Cloud about my past. It's just like her to do such a thing. My eyes were beinnging to feel weak and I could barely keep them opened. No. I can't sleep. My eyes gave in and in my mind a brown-haired prince appeared…_

* * *

A/n: This chappie is REALLY short too, but not as short as the other one. SORRY about this! I'll make the next chapters longer, but this story is dumb. This story might be Squall/Yuffie or Cloud/Yuffie but right not it's more leaning on the Cloud side. I kinded added Aeirth and Cloud fluff in there. Not much though. I'll try to get the next chapter up and explain more. Next chapter is about Cloud and Yuffie metting each other!

SORRY ABOUT THE OOCness!

If your confused read this:

Leon is a prince and he meets Yuffie. They fell in love and this story starts after Yuffie's emotional breakup and Cloud helps her through it until the prince comes back to her life.


	3. Chapter 2 REWRITE! VOTE!

Memories

Chapter 2 Rewrite

**A/N:** I decided to rewrite Chappie 2. But you guys get to vote on which one you like better. It starts off with a flashback and stuff. I like this version better. I'll try to make things more clearer in the next few chapters. Please R&R!

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar:** Dood..you are so awesome! Thanks for the encouragement! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Your so sweet! Your too kind just like vampiegurl!

**Vampiegurl: **You're the best! Thanks for the advice. Yea I think it is going to end up as a Clouffie but I dunno yet.

**EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon:** You're a new reviwer! Thanks so much! Your so sweet too.

**DarkSpades:** Thanks for the review! I am so happy!

Be sure to read **vampiegurl's** fan fics! There awesome!

**Disclaimer:** This is so much fun to write…..

* * *

**Yuffie's POV: (Flashback)**

_The sky favored my misery. Pouring down upon me leaving me on the desolate road. I watched as he sprinted away not looking back. Thunder roared over the night sky creating gusts of winds to blow me away. Tears of somber flooded my face. My voice of hoarse but I managed to yell out my hostile feelings toward him. " Squall! I hate you!" Tears poured down upon my pain. "I hate you!" I choked out the last few words before my vision turned pitch black._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuffie..Yuffie? Wake up. You okay?" Aeirth asked while shaking me roughly. Concern filled her eyes. "Ughh..what happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"It..you..happened again. You had _that nightmare_ didn't you?" She asked putting her hands on her hip.

"Yea..I uhh guess so. But you know it's not a dream, Aeirth. It's..it always feel so real. Like Yesterday. Wait than what happened after that?"

"You blacked out like always."

"Oh. Ughh..my head hurts again." I leaned back on my head.

"Yuffie, just rest. I'll get you some Tylenol if you want. Oh and also a friend of mine is coming to visit us. He'll be here in a couple minutes I think. I think you'll like him."

"Him? It's a guy? Isn't Kairi coming over?" "Kairi's…… not here." She spoke trying to find the right words.

"What's he look like?" I stared at Aeirth as she chuckled. 'What was so funny?'

Ding Dong.

"I guess you'll see for yourself."Aeirth replied standing up and walking towards the door. I stood up following Aeirth to the door with a blanket wrapped around me. I watched as she slowly opened the door as if another heartless would attack. A spiked blonde boy stood at the door and walked inside giving Aeirth a big death hug. I gaped at the sight of him.

He was so _handsome_. No he was more than that. He was hot.

"Cloud let go of me!" Aeirth screamed even though she knew she secretly enjoyed it. The blonde boy chuckled loosening his grip on Aeirth. "Hey Aer. How ya doing? I just missed ya. " The blonde-haired guy replied letting her go. I assumed his name was Cloud. I stared at the tall handsome figure. He was dressed in all black. My indigo eyes met face to face with his as he stared at me with those cold eyes.

"Who's she?" Cloud said with no emotion pointing toward me.

"She's uh. You know the girl I told you about."

"Oh. The insane girl?"

I stared in disbelief. How could such a cute guy be so cruel?A weird feeling filled the room.I could feel the air around me tense up. My vision was blurry and then..a brown-haired man stared back at me. It flashed before my eyes.

"No!" I shook my head violently taking a step back. I sunk to my feet tears filled my eyes. "No no no!"I screamed at no on in particular. I could feel 2 pair of eyes staring at me.

"Yuffie? You okay?" Aeirth asked walking towards me.

I ran toward my room and slammed the door. 'No. I wasn't going to let that monster get to me.'' It was so weird. One minute I was staring at another guy and then he popped up.' I sat down on the floor leaning on my door and sobbed myself to sleep.

* * *

**Back in the Room:**

Aeirth sighed and walked toward the kitchen waving a hand telling Cloud to follow.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asked sitting down at the dinning table.

"She's having hallucinations again. Her sinuses are getting worst now. She stopped having hallucinations and now all of a sudden there back." Aeirth's fist curled up clenching her own skin. "I don't know what to do anymore." Aeirth choked on her words. Tears staining her shirt.

"Aer. That's why you called me over isn't it?" Cloud asked standing up and walked toward her. She nodded and buried her face into his chest. Cloud wrapped his arms around her not caring if his clothes were getting wet.

"Cloud?"

"Hn?"

"Don't be so hard on her. It's not her fault. Don't be so mean. You're here to help me right? Then act like it and not call her names." Aeirth pushed Cloud back and stared up into his eyes. "Promise me you'll be nice?"

'She looks so beautiful when she's serious.' "Cloud?"

"Hn? Oh. Yea. Of course." Cloud stumbled on his words staring back at her.

"Thanks." Aeirth smiled and hugged Cloud tighter.

* * *

**Note:** Uhh.I deleted the document on accident. so i had to revise it on here again. Then I got frusrtated so I think I missed some things.

**A/N:** I am sorry if this one isn't good either. I like it better then the other one.

Vote for which one please! I you like this one uhh..put in the numbers: 002 and if you like the old one put in 001. Thanks!

Sorry about the OOC. Please R&R!

**Note:** This story won't be a Aeirth/Cloud coupling. Just added something in there..


End file.
